1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus, a display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving apparatus, a display apparatus having a driving apparatus attached using a non-conductive adhesive film and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many flat panel display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays, electrophoretic displays and plasma displays having a light weight and slim design have been developed in recent years. Among them, the liquid crystal display has various properties, such as light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, etc. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electric appliances such as notebook computers, desktop computers, television sets, and the like.
The liquid crystal display produces images by exploiting an optical anisotropic property of a liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal, thereby displaying desired images. To this end, the liquid crystal display includes a display panel in which the liquid crystal is provided and a driving apparatus such as a driving chip to drive the display panel.
The driving chip converts externally received image signals into driving signals appropriate to drive the display panel and applies the driving signals to the display panel. The driving chip is generally attached to the display panel using an anisotropic conductive film. The anisotropic conductive film includes conductive balls. The conductive balls include polymer beads, each of which is coated with a conductive metal to electrically connect the driving chip to the display panel.
However, manufacturing of the anisotropic conductive film including the conductive balls can be relatively complex and expensive. In addition, since the conductive balls are irregularly distributed in the anisotropic conductive film, the driving chip is electrically connected with the display panel.